Don't let go
by mywemmaaddiction
Summary: Will and Emma Schuester have been married just over 6 months, and are 3 months into their first pregnancy. When 1 person the couple want to forget about come back into their lives, they cause problems for the couple, somethings will never be the same again. WEMMA!
1. The Reunion

**Hi, so this is my first fanfiction, and I figured that I'd do it on wemma seeing as its my OTP! I'd really appreciate if you review this chapter, as I've got other chapters In mind but would take anybody's ideas or views into minds, thanks! **

**beep beep!**

Emma and Will's alarm rang and the two groaned. "Will turn the damn alarm off before i personally throw it out of the window!" Emma shouted tickling her husbands back. "Em!" Will laughed jumping up to turn the alarm off. "Well good morning to you too!" Will replied kissing Emma on the forehead and rubbing her growing bump. "Morning sunshine!" She replied nuzzling her head into Will's chest. "How's my amazing wife and child?" Will asked pulling Emma closer, "They're good, the wife's back is a bit sore though! How about you though?" Emma asked. "I'm good, tell my wife that if she's good today i'll give her a back rub tonight!", "Will do!" Emma giggled. "We'd better get up, the school will get suspicious if we don't turn up!" Will said as he pulled himself out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom, "Care to join me?" He shouted, "Well if you insist!" Emma replied running towards the bathroom. She shut the door and dropped her pajamas's onto the floor, not caring about the germs, and jumped into the shower where her husband was awaiting her arrival. "Can i just say you're looking even sexier with that bump! That's if its possible for one Emma Schuester to look even hotter than she already is!" Will whispered into her ear, placing kisses up her neck. "Why thank you! Will by any chance have you been working out more, because even though you've got probably the best torso a woman could dream of you look different!" Emma laughed cuddling Will, "Its the charm i have on women, i call it the Will Schuester effect"He sounded serious but Emma just burst out laughing. "Okay that didn't work, I've been running more on mornings, i want to look even better than i do for my adorable girl!" Will smiled. Taking showers together had been a regular occurrence in the Schuester household, they could both relax and just let the water run down their bodies. Will rubbed the shampoo into Emma's hair as she relaxed her body and stroked her baby bump. About 30 minutes later the two jumped out the shower and started to get ready for the up coming day. "Hmm, what to wear!" Will said stroking his imaginary beard, pulling out his favourite jeans, and a white shirt and grey vest. "Wow Em!" Will said speechless, staring at Emma in her colorful sundress and black flats, auburn curls flowing. "I guess you like my dress, does it make me look fat?" Emma asked turning to her side. "Em you're pregnant! You look perfect!" Will said as he finished getting ready.

* * *

As they both made their way into the car heading towards the school they both chatted about what they wanted to buy the baby next time they went shopping, embarrassing experiences and they listened to their favourite duets. Jumping out of the car and walking hand in hand to school, the two smiled at each other as the glee club and former glee members ran up to them both. "THE SCHUESTER'S ARE IN THE BUILDING!" Puck shouted running up towards Will hugging him. "Guy's how come you're all back?" Will asked shocked. "Well we wanted to see our two favourite teachers and the girls and i wanted to take Mrs. S shopping for baby stuff and we wanted to catch up with you both!" Mercedes replied grinning. "Mrs Schue you look stunning to say you're pregnant i mean seriously i wish i look like that if i ever get pregnant!" Rachel said hugging Emma. "Why thank you! You girls can call me Emma you know, seeing as you don't go to the school anymore!" Emma said pointing to Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes and Santana. "Ok Emma! Wow that sounds weird!Would you like to come shopping with us for baby stuff? We're actually over the moon about you being pregnant, this baby is gonna be so talented!" Quinn said, Emma laughed at the last part. "Yeah i mean, Will can sing and dance you can sing and dance! This baby will be a musical genius!" Santana said. "I can sing or dance girls!" Emma grinned, "Touch a touch a Emma?" Santana whispered into Emma's ear as Britney laughed, Emma blushed heavily. "You know?" Emma whispered back, "Yeah me and Brit saw you and Will singing and dancing in the classroom, but don't worry we haven't told ANYONE! I think that was possibly the best performance ever, you both looked so in love!" Santana said blushing at the last part.

"Oh Mr Schue!" Finn said as Will pulled him into a hug, "We thought we'd come help you if the girls are gonna be talking about random girl stuff!" Mike shouted as the boys and Will faced to look at Emma and the girls talking and laughing with each other."Yeah, sure!" Will shouted pulling all the boys towards his history classroom. "So how have you all been?" Will asked looking at all the boys, "Well Mr Schue you'll be glad to know that as well as my Vogue job, I've got a small job in the Broadway as an extra, its not much but its so exciting!" Kurt smiled excited about his achievements. "Wow Kurt that's great!" Will replied, "Well for the rest of us we're not as exciting!" Puck shouted, they all shouted, "How about you Mike?" Will asked intrigued. "Apart from going to Harvard i go to help some of my cousins friends learn to dance!" He replied happily. "Wow you and Kurt have like immense life's!" Finn laughed. They then heard the bell and Will started to teach freshmen history. Whilst the former pupils sat at the back , Kurt and Mike offering out help to the teenagers whilst Finn and Pick attempted to tell a troubled teenager about checking girls out, as Puck caught him trying to look down the girl who sat next to him's bra.

As 3rd period approached Will was in the middle of a free period, whilst Emma chatted to the girls in her office, as she also had a free period. "Oh you girls do have some funny stories about Will!" Emma laughed. "He did some weird things you know!" Quinn laughed, they all burst out laughing as Rachel held up a picture of Will covered in purple slushie. "Omg girls did the glee club do that?" She asked unable to contain her laughing fit, "Yeah he wanted to know how it felt to be covered in slushie, so we all got a slushie and well thew it at him! Santana said. They all stopped laughing when Sue walked into the room. "Well well well, if it isn't Dr. Zaius, and the former glee club missfits!" she shouted looking at all the girls, turning her attention back to Emma, "SUE!" Emma shouted shocked at how loud she'd actually shouted. "Just wanted to tell you things are about to get a little awkward around here as your ex is here!" Sue smirked walking out, "Carl?" Emma whispered all the girls looked at her, "Oh its that wanky dentist isn't it?" Santana asked. "Yep it sure is!" Carl hissed walking into the room with a few other men looking Emma in the eye. "Carl wh-what are you doing here?" Emma asked speechless. "Just wanted to pay you a little visit." Carl shouted grabbing Emma by the arm. "Let go of me!" Emma nervously shouted. Will and the rest of the ex-pupils thankfully was walking past Emma's office, "MR SCH-!" a worried Rachel tried to shout but before she could finish one of the men grabbed Rachel's arm forcefully. Will turned running towards Emma's office.


	2. Gunshot What? The babies?

**Hey guys so chapter 2 of the story already, i couldn't wait to upload this! I noticed that in my last chapter, that I've had loads of readers but not many reviewers, it'd mean a lot to me if you gave me your feedback on this though! :)**

"EMMA!" Will shouted sprinting into the room, the rest of the boys following him, Will was shocked he couldn't find his voice as he looked around her office seeing Santana, Quinn and Mercedes behind a tall man unable to move, Rachel holding her arm crying and Emma being pushed against a wall by Carl. "Get off my wife now!" Will shouted trying to get Carl away from Emma, "Get off me you ass!" Carl shouted grabbing Emma's neck, she started panting struggling to breath. "YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Will shouted his anger no longer being contained. "You know the more you say this, the more i'll hurt you precious little wife!" He sounded smug releasing his grip on her neck, "Carl why are you even here?" Puck asked confused. "You see my young man, this girl broke my heart, and went crawling to her so called 'knight in shining Armour!' But i still loved her back then and she only went out with me because of him, so i just wanted to give Emma a taste of her own medicine. THIS IS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO BE HURT EMMA THIS!" Carl screamed angrily ramming his fists into Emma's rib cage. Emma screamed trying to pull away but too weak to move, Carl continued punching her violently. Will couldn't take it anymore Carl had created a mess. Emma thought that it was the end of her, she smiled for a split second then fell to the ground. Will grabbed Carl by the arm and tugged him away from Emma, "Want to fight SCHUESTER?!" Carl screeched clenching his fists, "Emma its gonna be ok," Kurt whispered as he ran over to comfort Emma. Kurt could see that this wasn't going to end well, he could feel the blood trickling onto his hands from where he'd been holding Emma who was unconscious. "LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY WIFE!" Will sneered pointing to Emma. "SHE'S PREGNANT YOU KNOW, WE MIGHT OF LOST OUR BABY!" Will wept, he punched Carl in the face not caring that his ex-pupils were around him. Carl reacted quickly punching him in the stomach.

"Break it up!" Puck screamed running into the middle of them pulling Carl away from Will. "Look i'm a bit confused right now but you've gotta get over this now!" Finn argued. Suddenly Carl reached into his pocket, pulling the thing everyone doubted he'd ever even lay his fingers on. A gun. "Mr Howell please calm down!" Rachel croaked. "Why should i? I mean come on guys, you can't get any worse!" Carl said pointing the gun towards Emma. "Carl no, please!" Will cried attempting to run over to Emma pulling her close. Nobody noticed except for Santana when Mike ran out the room dialing 911. "Hi we need an ambulance NOW! Its at McKinley High School, my PREGNANT guidance councilor's ex is here, and he's beating her along with her new husband up, we need you now there's loads of blood they can't loose this baby!" Mike sobbed. "We're on our way!" The voice on the other end replied hurriedly. "Shh baby, its gonna be alright" Will whispered softly into Emma's ear as Carl stood in silence pointing the gun in their direction. "I love you so much Em, if that's the last thing you hear from me then just remember that" Will croaked trying to hid his sobbing. "Its either you or her" Carl shouted, "OMG JUST LEAVE THEM BOTH ALONE!" Santana shouted battling her way through the man who was standing in front of her. "Your reason is?" Carl snapped, Santana walked up to him looking him in the eye. "So basically when i first met you, i thought you looked super hot, and Miss Pillsbury is so lucky to have you, then when i saw Will and Emma together i realized that they are perfect together they show so much love and passion towards each other, and when you two broke up i never admitted this, but i was secretly jumping with happiness and joy. I knew that they'd get together and all i'm trying to say is that they've both been through a lot to get to this point in their lives, look Carl you're gonna find someone else that you love, and hopefully you'll realize why they're both so protective and caring towards one another."

Santana smiled, looking to see Carl smirking, "But no you're too late to even care aren't you i see that smirk on your face look what you've done!" Santana finished rushing over to Emma. "Thanks for the little lovey dovey speech but get back into reality." Carl bellowed. Holding up the gun towards Emma who laid limp in Will's arms, "You dare." Will shouted, Carl pulled the trigger hitting Emma in the thigh, "Too late!" Carl snickered, Emma screamed in agony,"Shh it's gonna be alright Em" Will said scared holding her hand, "I'm sorry Will, the baby, everything i love yo-" before she could finish her eyes slowly closed, her hand letting go of Will's. "NO, THIS IS NOT HAPPENING EMMA WAKE UP WAKE UP!" Will shouted speechless, that he'd quite possibly lost the love of his life. "Will calm down the ambulance is on its way, we'll get Emma to a hospital, they'll make her better!" Mercedes comforted Will, "BUT WHAT IF THEY CAN'T? WHAT IF HER LIFE IS OVER, I'LL OF LOST MY WIFE AND BABY, I'LL HAVE NOTHING LEFT" Will cried, the glee kids we're lost they couldn't speak, fear crept over them minutes later as the ambulance pulled up outside of the school, it was the end of the period so the students would start to file out of their lessons, "HALLWAYS CLOSED OTHER WAY" Both Finn, Mike and Puck shouted as children attempted to see what was going on, one particular boy was starting to get on Pucks nerves.

"LOOK! I've told you once, and i'll tell you twice, the hallway is closed, someone is seriously injured, and is at a life or death point the medical team NEED to be able to quickly get in here two lives are at stake" Puck screamed, the boy ran off shocked at what had just been said to him. "Sorry" He shouted as he ran from Puck regretting his noisiness. "She's there" Mike shouted to the team who ran into the office running over to Emma, Carl just stood there realizing that he may of killed somebody. "Excuse me sir but you need to come with us" A policeman sternly shouted grabbing Carl by the wrists, escorting him along with the group of men into police cars. "Right we need her on oxygen now" A man stated grabbing an oxygen man and securing it to Emma's face, "Are you related to this woman?" One of the members of the team asked Will, "I'm her husband, please help her, she's pregnant please do everything you can!" He blubbered. "We'll try" A man replied, lifting Emma onto a stretcher, securing her arms, legs and neck, Will didn't let go of her hand the whole time. "Its going to be ok Em" He whispered kissing her forehead, as they sat in the ambulance which was racing through the streets getting to the hospital.

* * *

As a different team of doctors and nursers pulled Emma's stretcher into the hospital transferring her onto a bed in the intensive care unit. Hooking her up with various different machine, to check her breathing, to help her breath, to check her heart rate, a drip. Will couldn't stand to see Emma like this in so much pain. A machine made Will jump slightly as it started beeping loudly, "She's stopped breathing" A nurse shouted "Sir would you like to exit the room please" A kind older looking nurse asked Will, "No i need to stay here with my wife please?" He pleaded, "1...2...3... CHARGE" A doctor shouted pressing the defibrillator against Emma's chest. "CLEAR", "1...2...3... CHARGE" They shouted again, they all breathed a sigh of relief as she'd started breathing again.

"Mr Schuester can we have a word outside please?" A doctor asked escorting Will outside of the room, "How is she how's the baby?" Will asked wanting answers, "Well as you can see your wife is currently having help breathing now, she's suffering from a fractured neck, 4 broken ribs, the tissue on her left thigh bone is badly damaged but fixable, the bullet has actually already been removed from her leg as it hadn't gt very far in so we were able to pull it out, she's stable but that's only because she's in a medical induced coma" Will's mouth dropped open, his wife was in a coma, HIS WIFE HAD BEEN PUT IN A COMA. "What about the baby is it you know?" Will couldn't bring his self to say it, he couldn't ask if his baby was dead. "Surprisingly the odds were in your favor today (_**My little hunger games reference there!)** _both babies are doing absolutely fine, no harm done to them!" the doctor replied happily, "What both babies?" Will asked confused, "Twins! I guess you'll have something to brighten up your day with then! We did an ultrasound as soon as your wife was brought in to check on the what we thought was one baby, but when we did the scan we saw two little babies in there! At least you'll have something good to tell your wife when she wakes up!" The doctor replied, and for the first time in hours Will smiled, he walked back into the room grabbing Emma's hand, "twins!" He whispered._  
_

**So the end to another chapter! What do you think about Terri coming into the picture? Not sure!**


	3. Missing Emma

It had been 3 days since the incident with Carl. Emma was still in a coma. The doctors had said that she'd been improving and was now possibly even able to hear again (Yes people can hear when they're in a coma!). Will was a wreck, he didn't know what to do.

He was sat stroking Emma's limp hand when Rachel, Mercedes and Quinn quietly entered the hospital room. "Hey Mr. Schue, how's she doing?" Mercedes asked trying to sound happy. "The doctor came in a few minutes ago, she can hear everything we say they think, i hope she can i miss her so much, i imagine her answering me back, i can't do this. This is all my fault" Will cried putting his head in his hands. "Hey, don't cry Emma's gonna get better and you'll have the baby become AMAZING parents and live in love with each other forever!" Rachel Smiled placing a hand on Will's shoulder. "Look we're always going to be here for you if you need us" Quinn assured him. "We forgot to ask you this, but the baby's alright, isn't it?" Mercedes asked more seriously. Will smiled unsure if he should tell the girls that they were actually having twins, he knew he should tell Emma first though. "Yeah" Will replied. "Well thank god for that!" Rachel chuckled.

They all sat there in silence until a certain somebody broke the happiness. "Well Macaroni Hair, how's Esme doing?" Will groaned Sue just smirked. "SUE, please leave now, Emma is currently in a coma, and probably feels quite stressed inside, and honestly almost loosing her was quite possibly the worst moment of my life, i'm not having you distress her" Will cautioned trying not to raise his voice in the hospital room. "Well wavy gravy, looks like you've got a bad case of grease on your hands, oh wait that's it, its all in your hair!" Sue laughed walking out of the room. Will was furious, not because she was making fun of him, but because she was in a hospital room, she could clearly see that his was grieving as he'd almost lost his wife and children. "I can't believe her, she's got no respect" Will muttered walking back over to Emma, kissing her on her forehead.

"Hey Mr Schue to cheer you up, would you like to come to Breadstix tonight with us three, Santana, and the boys?" Quinn began. "Urm.. Thanks for the offer guys, i really do appreciate it but i need to stay here with Em, just in case something happens" Will yawned. "Oh ok, another time maybe, but you need to go home for the night and get some sleep! Look at you, you haven't been home in three days, if Emma was awake imagine what she'd be saying!" Mercedes giggled. Rachel doing her best Emma impression said "Will sweetie, please go home get changed, don't worry about me these 3 very beautiful girls next to you Will take care of me if anything happens" Will burst out laughing. "That was pretty good you now!" Will informed her. "Would you really stay here with her?" Will asked. "Sure we would now go on get a wash!" Quinn laughed. ", just give me a sec," Will said as the three girls nodded standing outside the room, "Hey Em, i'm going to go home for the night and get changed, i know that you'd kill me if you saw me you'd probably push me into a shower or something!" Will laughed. "I'll miss you so much, please wake up soon, and just remember don't let go" He whispered the last part into her ear kissing her cheek looking back as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Arriving home, Will slammed down his keys and jumped onto the sofa spreading his body out, unlike the past few days where he'd had to sit and sleep on a hard hospital chair. He wondered how Emma was doing even though he'd only been away from her for half an hour. He sat up looking over to the sideboard in the living room, Walking over he picked up the scan picture of his children, it was their first one and Emma and Will had both been over the moon that they were going to be couldn't wait to tell Emma that they were going to be having twins though, font help but think about Emma laying in the hospital bed.

About an hour later Will had managed to go in the shower and get ready for bed, when he went into his and Emma's room, he looked around it felt empty as Emma wasn't laid in bed reading her book waiting for him to come to bed so he could snuggle up with her. She wasn't there, and she wouldn't be for a while. Going over to the wardrobe he pulled open the doors to see his and Emma's clothes next to each other. He smiled as he picked up one of Emma's cardigans. He held it close, inhaling her scent. Moving himself into bed he held the cardigan in his hands praying that Emma would wake up soon.

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! Review and tell me what you think! Any ideas on what could happen next?! **


	4. Catching up with old friends

**I've been a bit unsure of what to put so this has take a bit longer to update, enjoy + review it makes my day! :)  
**

Will woke up at 3 AM the next morning groaning, as he moved his hand around the bed trying to find Emma, so he could cuddle her, but then he realised that she wasn't there, and wouldn't be for a while.

"Why do bad things happen to good people?" Will cried, throwing his head back onto his pillow falling back asleep.

*RING RING RING RING* Will's phone vibrated loudly.

"Who call's somebody at 5 Am in the morning" Will snapped.

"Hello, Mr Schuester, your wife Emma Schuester has woken up, she's having a bad panic attack, she's very confused right now" Will smiled, Emma was awake. He rushed out of the bed, pulling a random t-shirt and pair of jeans from the wardrobe.

"I'm on my way now" Will smiled running out of the door, he was so happy despite the fact that his pregnant wife was having a severe panic attack. He was extremely happy that she'd woken up, he couldn't wait to run into the hospital. Arriving at the hospital car park he parked the car, and sprinted into the hospital, running through the doors he burst into Emma's room. His smile dropped when he saw what they were 's arresting again,come on put some effort into doing that, three lives are at risk" Will saw the what he assumed was head doctor scream at one of his collegues. "She's stable" a different doctor replied, a few minutes later. Will was panicking not knowing what to do, his wife had just woken up and almost died... again.

"Mr Schuester? A word" the doctor said guiding Will to the door.

"Your wife, has been all over the place recently, when she woke up she was very relaxed, then she suddenly started to get very anxious and started panicking, she kept shouting 'Will', which I'm assuming is you?" he asked.

"Um yeah that's me, c-can I see her?" Will pleaded, "Yes you may, she needs you right now,I assume she doesn't know that you're both expecting twins then?" The doctor joked, Will smiled. "You're right there! I'm going to tell her in the next couple of hours though, although I'm a bit scared for her reaction as she was worked up enough about having 1 baby let alone 2" Will said on a more serious note.

"I'll leave you to it then" The doctor smiled walking into a different patients room next door. Will was over the moon to see Emma, he opened the door to see her, she had a mask over her face, Will could see she was awake but not aware of his presence. He walked over to her, he was pained to see his wife in such a horrible state, he just wanted everything to be how it used to be.

"Emma! I've missed you so much!" Will said trying to hide his excitement failing, "Will" she whispered trying to crack a smile. Will walked over to her and kissed her on her head seeing as he didn't want to risk taking her oxygen mask off. He sat on the edge of the bed pulling her into his arms. "Oh Will, I'm such a mess, I mean they had to resuscitate me, and I was scared, I'm so confused" Emma admitted crying,

"Its alright baby, hopefully soon everything will go back to normal, but for now we've got to concentrate on getting you better" Will assured her.

"I've missed you so much, yesterday I couldn't sleep without you, the glee kids persuaded me to go home, everywhere I looked reminded me of you, before you laugh at me for what I'm about to say, I'm just going to say I was confused and a bit heartbroken but I slept with your cardigan" Will admitted embarrassed, his cheeks flushing read.

Emma just smiled weakly, Will moved to the seat next to her bed. "So, I've actually got something to show you!" Will said excitedly Emma looked confused when Will pulled out his wallet and took the most recent scan picture out of his wallet.

"Our baby" Emma smiled, "Well actually, there's not just one baby in there, their is two!" Will blurted, "T-twins?" Emma asked scared, Will grabbed her hand and laughed, "Twins!" Will started to look scared as Emma didn't respond, but she then broke into a massive smile, "TWINS! We're having twins!" Emma announced, not as loudly as she had wanted to say, but due to recent medical events, she obviously was still quite weak.

* * *

A week later and Emma was recovering, the two were both in shock about having twins, but neither one of them was sad or unhappy about it. Will had left the hospital whilst Emma was sleeping so he could freshen up and go shopping. He'd decided to go to the main shopping complex in Lima, as he knew that they had a range of baby clothes shops, and Will wanted to get to matching outfits for the twins, to brighten Emma up and he couldn't hold back any longer. He knew what he wanted to get, as Emma had pointed the outfit out when they found out that she was pregnant, but they decided not to get it as they didn't want to buy it then something happen to the baby.

"Hmm, so many choices" Will whispered to himself as he approached a isle of baby clothes, he looked around and spotted the sleep-suits he wanted for the babies. It was a white onesie with red starts all over it, he picked up two in a newborn size and went to pay. What he didn't realise was that Terri worked at the store, as Will put the sleep-suit's on the counter he looked up to see Terri. "Uh, um Will, hi!" Terri said trying to sound cheerful,, but was obviously upset at what Will was buying. "Oh um Terri, wow hey! I thought you worked in Miami at sheets'n'things?" Will asked confused, "Well I did, but I moved back to Lima after a while, as I started seeing someone who lived here, and well we got engaged and yeah!" Terri said excitedly, Will was actually happy for Terri she'd moved on and was happy. "Wow congrats!" laughed, "How are you? Will onesie's? We're you meant to pick two up, have you met someone?" Terri asked, she actually sounded interested. "Um It's a long story, do you want to maybe go for a coffee? It'd be good to catch up after a while, just so things aren't awkward for the two of us, I mean its nice to catch up after a while?" Will asked. "Sure, let me just put these through for you." Terri smiled, giving Will his purchases.

"So spill!" Terri blurted as she took a sip from her coffee.

"Okay, so when we first divorced, I had a bit of a rocky relationship with Emma, and that ended quickly, and then for me the next year was quite frankly crap for me, I had to go to work everyday to see the love of my life with somebody else, this is so awkward to talk about" Will coughed,

"Look Will, I realise that our relationship was not very good, and I do apologize for that, but we've moved on from that, we can just talk like friends now" Terri affirmed. Will smiled,

"Ok, so basically Emma, got married to this guy called Carl, and I hated him, because he knew that I loved Emma, but after a few months of their marriage things got a bitter and they got an annulment, so after a few months me and Emma finally got together, now a few years down the line, we're married and well we're expecting twins!" Will finished. Terri looked at Will and instead of making a big thing about it, she congratulated him. "So where's the lucky lady? Is she shopping for some stuff then?" Terri asked, Will then burst into tears, as Terri didn't know the situation he was in.

"Will, what's wrong, have I said anything wrong?" Terri asked confused.

"Um no, it's just her ex Carl well two weeks ago he came to the school, and hurt Emma" Will held his head in his hands.

"So is she at home or?" Terri questioned him.

"Well Carl seriously injured her, she's in the hospital as we speak, she was in a coma up until a week ago, she had to be resuscitated 2 times, she's improving but I'm really scared." Will admitted.

"I'm so sorry Will, I've got to get back to the shop now, but trust me, I know you know this, but I used to hate Emma, and that was because when we divorced, you two ended up together, and were so happy, and I hate to admit it but you two looked perfect together, but I truthfully hope and pray that Emma will get better, you'll have the babies, and you'll be so happy together" Terri smiled, Will hadn't seen the caring and compassionate side of Terri for years, and he knew that she was very rarely nice about anyone. Will hugged Terri, "We'll have to catch up soon!" Terri shouted returning to her job.

Will was genuinely confused about what had just happened, but he knew that although Terri was his Ex-wife, she was happy now with another man, he was going to be a dad, and he'd got a beautiful wife, he knew they'd get along from that moment onwards.


	5. Telling the parents

**So first off I'm sorry that this chapter has taken a bit longer then usual, the reason why it has is because my mac hasn't exactly been working right as the internet has been really funny, and now that my dad has fixed it i can write my fanfiction's on it, unlike before where I've been writing my work on my laptop. Anyway enjoy the chapter, I'll try update more! :)**

Will walked through the hospital doors with his head held high and a massive smile on his face. He was still in shock over how nice Terri had been, he'd never seen her be so passionate and kind to him ever. The doctors had told Will that Emma would be able to come home in the next few days but would need physiotherapy for her leg and neck.

"Hey baby! Woah what's going on here?" Will asked quickly shutting his voice off. "Well we thought that we'd visit OUR daughter, who we only found out yesterday was in hospital!" Rusty emphasised smirking. Emma was just laid in the bed sedated.

"Why is Emma sedated? She wasn't 2 hours ago" Will said worriedly. "She had to go in for an emergency operation on her ribs or something" Rose replied lowering her voice. "Oh my god! Is she alright?" Will blubbered, dropping the shopping bag and running to Emma's side. Before anyone could reply, a loud knock echoed round the room.

"William!" Sandy -Will's mum- cried out running over to hug Will. "Mum, dad what are you doing here?" Will asked smiling at his dad Robert. "We came to visit our daughter-in-law and son!" Robert laughed.

"Oh Emma darling" Sandy whispered smiling at Emma who was beginning to wake up. "Will?" Emma croaked she opened her eyes looking around the room to see her parents and in-laws. "Will" Emma repeated. Will hadn't realised that Emma was awake, and looked over at her and ran to her side. Emma burst into tears, she was confused, the so called parents who didn't care for her were there, smiling at her. "Its alright Em, we'll sort this out" Will promised her. Holding onto her hand tightly.

The two sets of parents had been talking to one another for the past half an hour about what had happened to Emma, "At least they're all being civil" Emma laughed weakly, "Yeah, no fights yet! When are we going to tell them?" Will replied looking down at the shopping bag, which held his earlier purchases. "I want to tell them now but my parents will say nothing but negative things about it." Emma replied glumly "They'll start going on about how they have to be ginger" Will smiled sympathetically "What happened to you?" Will whispered looking at the big bandage over her ribs.

"Emergency op. 2 of my ribs slipped out of place" Emma stuttered, looking down nervously. "Oh Em, are you alright?" Will asked concerned. "Yeah I guess" She replied looking over to her parents who were laughing. "Will what's in that bag?" Emma asked suspiciously. "You'll find out in a sec!" Will smiled kissing his wife on the cheek, then asking for everyone's attention.

"So as you all know, the last few weeks haven't been the best for any of us, but out of all this comes some good news for you all!" Both sets of parents looked at each other in confusion, unknown to what Will was about to say, but before he said anything he reached over to the shopping bag, and pulled out the outfits which were wrapped carefully in tissue paper individually. Passing one of the packages to his parents, and the other to Emma's parents he smiled to himself.

"Open them!" Will smiled returning to his wive's side. A few minutes later, the silence was broken by Will's mother. "Oh my gosh William!" Sandy screamed admiring the baby grow, Rusty and Rose looked at each other in shock, when they opened their package to find another baby grow.

"Will you remembered!" Emma let a wide grin spread across her face. "How would I forget!" Will replied kissing Emma on the lips. Rose walked over to Emma's side smiling. "Me and your father are really happy for you Emma, and before you say anything, we are going to be nicer to you. You have no reason to forgive us, but we don't want our grandchild to grow up thinking they have pyscho grandparents" Rose laughed. Emma looked down and her legs blushing.

"Grandchildren, actually. When I first came into the hospital they ran tests and they found out we're having twins!" Emma beamed. "Congratulations!" Robert ran over to Will hugging him tightly.

Emma and Will felt so happy that their parents knew about the expecting grandchildren, they wanted the moment to last forever.


End file.
